The other Stackhouse
by Havene
Summary: Marie Stackhouse came back to Bon Temps after five years. She will try to reconnect with her family, deal with her past and find an unexpected ally. Eric/OC.
1. The other Stackhouse

**Chapter 1**

It's been a long time since i heard Sookie's voice so when I heard her voice over the phone, I almost didn't recognize it. Furthermore I was half-asleep.  
- Yeah? I said when I answered the phone.  
- Marie, it's Sookie.  
- Sookie who?  
- Sookie Stakhouse, your sister.  
- Oh, I see. So why do you call me in the middle of the night?  
- I have something important to tell you.  
- Ok.  
- Gran is dead.  
- What? How?  
- She's been murdered.  
- By who?  
- We don't know yet. So, will you come back for the funerals?  
- When will that be?  
- Tomorrow and there will be a brunch this afternoon at Gran's house.  
- I will be there in a few hours but I will need a place to stay.  
- You can stay with me at Gran's house as long as you want. I can't wait to see you.  
- Me too. I have to pack my things so…  
- No problem. Bye.  
And then I hang up. This must be one of the most surreal conversations I had in my entire life. First and most importantly, Gran is dead. My Gran. She is, was, my favorite member of this family. She came to see me a few days ago and I can't believe this was the last time that I would see her. Second, I talked to Sookie. The last time I saw her and spoke her it was five years ago and same for Jason. The only reason is I moved to another city in order to go to the university and I didn't go back to Bon temps since then. After I graduate, I thought about coming back but I wasn't ready and I am still not ready but I have a good reason to do it, Gran's death. I sat on my for a few moments then I began to pack my things, all my things and put them into my car. Once that I finished, I waited in the kitchen for my friend to wake up. I was living with her since my graduation and her boyfriend since a couple weeks ago. He wanted to live with her and he wanted me out so from now he will be happy that I am leaving. Then I heard the sound of the alarm so it was only a matter of time before my friend will be in front of me.  
- Hello! What are you doing here and with your clothes on at this hour?  
- My gran is dead and I'm going back to Bon temps.  
- I'm sorry but you're going back for good or…?  
- The only thing I'm sure is that I will stay there for a long time.  
- When are you leaving?  
- As soon as possible.  
- Really?  
- Yes. There is a brunch at Gran's house this afternoon and the funerals are tomorrow. I have to be there.  
- Don't worry, I understand but will you be ok?  
- I don't know. It's just too sudden.  
- You can come back if you want.  
- Thank you. I will get going.  
- I will accompany you to your car.  
I gave her the key of the house and took my car's keys and my handbag. When we arrived in front of my car, we hugged each other.  
- Be careful.  
- I promise.  
- You don't need a permission to contact me ok?  
- Ok.  
- So this is it. I can't believe this is happening. I will miss you.  
- Me too.  
I hug her one more time then I open the door of the car. I sit behind the wheel and think to myself "This is it".

A few hours later, I was in front of Gran's house. It didn't changed one bit since I left. I knocked on the door a few times until someone open it. It was Sam Merlotte.  
- What can I do for you?  
- I came to see Sookie.  
- And you are?  
- Her sister, Marie. You don't recognize me.  
- Marie! It's just…It's been a long time.  
- I know. Can I come inside?  
- Of course. Sookie is in the kitchen.  
- Thanks.  
I entered the house with Sam on my heels and went straight to the kitchen. Just arrived, Sam announced me. Maybe he didn't believe me. When Sookie has turned and said my name, I feel him relax. "Such a weird reaction" I thought.  
- I can't believe you are here in front of me! How long has it been?  
- Five years.  
- …So do you have some luggage?  
- Yes. In fact I brought all of my stuffs with me. If you don't mind I would like to stay here until I find something to move in.  
- Of course. I don't mind and it's your home too. Sam, can you get her stuff up to my room please?  
- No problem.  
With that I gave him my key and went upstairs to see Sookie's room. Then I sat on her bed, thinking about our brief encounter. It didn't feel like it has been five years but I feel like a stranger here.  
- It's done.  
I jumped when I hear his voice.  
- You scared me.  
- Sorry. Tara, Lafayette and me will help Sookie so if you want to rest a little or tidy up your stuff, it's not a problem.  
- Ok. Tell Sookie that I will take a nap.  
- No problem.

When I woke up, I decided to stay on the bed a little more. I didn't want to go downstairs to see people that I don't care about and they were probably here to see if the crime scene had been clean neatly. But when I heard Sookie scream, it was time for me to make an appearance. I went downstairs to find Sookie and I went straight to her. I hugged her and told her to calm down. Then I told Tara to bring her upstairs and she did what I told her without thinking and Lafayette followed them. When they were gone, everybody looked at me as if they were seeing a ghost.  
- Hello everyone, I'm Marie Stackhouse. What can I do for you? I said to break the silence.  
- I was just making room in the fridge.  
- I will do it.  
After I finished, I heard a loud noise then I saw Jason going upstairs and downstairs quickly. I followed him outside because I wanted to talk to him but he was already talking to Andy Bellefleur so I waited until they finished and I shouldn't have. I saw Jason pushed Andy really hard and he leaved shortly after. I went to see Andy.  
- Are you Ok? I asked.  
He looked me in the eyes and I could see that I recognized me instantly.  
- You're here.  
- Yes and as I can see you are still a cop. So you suspect my brother, why?  
- There has been a series of murders in Bon Temps. Your brother is the only suspect.  
- Really?  
- Yes, you didn't know.  
- I arrived this morning so I didn't have the time to talk to him but I'm sure he is innocent and that he didn't kill Gran.  
- A lots of things have changed you know.  
- Like what? You became a good cop. Let me tell you something Detective Bellefleur. If you mess up with this case like you mess up with mine, I promise this will be your last.


	2. Ten years ago

**Chapter 2**

_10 years ago…  
_- Jason, you're not serious?  
- Listen, I'm sorry ok?  
- Don't promise me to take me home if you don't want to.  
- It's not that I don't want to. It's just…  
- You need to reconsider your priorities Jason. I'm going home.  
- I love you.  
- Yeah, I love you too.  
It's been almost a month since Jason told me that he wanted to spend more time with me but the real reason was that he wanted to date the sister of one of friends and after nearly 2 hours of intense discussion she finally said yes. The fact that she said yes didn't surprise me because it was obvious that she was playing hard to get and Jason had always manage to achieve what he started especially when it concern women. If it continues like this, one day he will think that the world revolves around his dick. Fortunately my sister wasn't like that. She was the complete opposite. The reason was that she could read people's thoughts. I could understand that knowing what people really thought of you could be a turn-off but sometimes she was a bit too hard on some boys because when you are a teenager, it's normal to think about kinky things. I often thought she was too curious for her own good. Luckily for me, she couldn't read my thoughts. I didn't why because I didn't share the same ability as her but I was glad that it was the case. She was my sister but she didn't need to know everything about me. I was almost arrived at gran's house when someone grabbed me from behind and put a handkerchief on my mouth. It happened so quickly that I didn't have the time to escape the hold of the aggressor before I felt sleepy and lose all my strength.

When I woke up, I was on a mattress and I felt that one of my ankles was attached to something. I was about to open my eyes but I stopped quickly when I heard some people talking.  
- You took the wrong girl.  
- Are you sure?  
- Yeah. This one is younger and more importantly she don't have the gift.  
- But she smells great. Her smell is intoxicating. I had a hard time to control myself.  
- We will see if she can be useful tomorrow.  
- Tomorrow?  
- I need to contact you know who about this then we will see.  
- I can't wait to taste her blood.  
At this moment I thought that the best thing to do was to fall asleep again and pray that it was a nightmare or a really bad joke. A loud noise awoke me. I opened my eyes and saw three men and one girl in front me. I step back but I didn't go far because my left ankle was chained to the nearest wall. Needless to say, I was scared.  
- You're finally awake! Said the girl.  
I didn't respond and I lowered my eyes.  
- Cat got your tongue?  
In a second she was right in front me and it startled me. I looked at her. She had dark hair and blue eyes. She was taller than me and she seemed to be the boss. Her skin was pale, really pale. I thought for a moment that it was because of her makeup but it wasn't. I didn't pay attention to the other.  
- You are Marie Stackhouse right? She asked.  
- Yes.  
- Good. So from now on you will live with us and you will have to…  
- Why?  
In an instant she grabbed my throat and squeezed it hard.  
- Don't interrupt me!  
She released me. I thought to myself that she was very strong and if she wanted it, she could have cut me in half.  
- I was saying that you will have to obey some rules. First, you will stay in this room and don't try to escape. There is a toilet and a sink in this room. You must use it. Finally, Frank will take care of your needs and our needs. You can talk.  
- Why are you doing this to me?  
- Because we want your blood. I can't wait to taste it!  
- Are you serious?  
- Yes. It's because we are vampires except Frank. Blood is life for us.  
I stared at her then I laughed nervously. I thought they were insane. It couldn't be real but when I saw her fangs, I couldn't help but think that the nightmare had come true. I expected her to bite me in the neck because it's what vampire does in Buffy but she didn't do it.  
- Relax! Nobody will sink his fangs into you because we don't want to kill you. If your blood is as intoxicating as your smell, we will lose control so my human will take your blood with the help of a syringe and he will do it once a day.  
- I don't want to!  
- Honey, you don't have the choice.  
A man approaches us. The girl took my left arm and put my arm flat on the mattress. Then I feel the syringe pierce my skin. After a moment I closed my eyes and felt once again into sleep.

It's been almost two weeks since I have been brought here. At least that's what I thought. My only reference was Frank but it seems that I saw him more often these days. I didn't know if it was daytime or nighttime because the room I was in had no window and I didn't know what time it was. I was half-asleep most of the time and my left arm was in really bad shape. I was hoping that someone will find me soon, that my family didn't give up even if I did. Everything went well, as well as I could hope, until one day. One of the male vampires entered the room and before I could say something, he sank his fangs into my neck. I had forgotten that vampires walked really fast when they want to and the pain who was coming from his bite was unbearable. At the beginning, I thought that he wanted to taste me directly but it seems that he will drain me if someone doesn't stop him. I was really going to die here. I began to lose consciousness. When I regained it, I was lying on the grass and I was wearing a white dress. I looked around me and saw gran's house from a long way which means that I was near the cemetery. The fact that I was here means that I was dead because it was impossible for me to be here in one piece. I got up then I walked toward the house. Shortly after I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw a guy who seemed older than me and handsome.  
- Who are you? I asked.  
- My name is Claude and you shouldn't be here.  
- I didn't choose to be here.  
- I know but you have to fight for your life.  
- You know what happen to me?  
- Yes, I have the duty to look after you.  
- Really?! So why you didn't help me?  
- It's complicated. Vampires are our enemies.  
- I know but if I return where I came from, it will be same thing over and over again.  
- Use your gift and contact your sister.  
- I can't do that. I don't have it.  
- Yes, you have. You just need to open your mind, think differently.  
- And how I do that? My sister didn't have to try to be what she is now.  
- You have it in you; you just have to stop thinking that you are not like your sister. You look like her more than you think.  
- Listen, Claude…  
I didn't have the time to finish my phrase that I was already back where I came from. There was blood everywhere but when I touched my neck, there was no scratch. If there was no blood on me, I would have thought that nothing happened.  
- You should have stayed dead.  
I turned my head and saw Frank.  
- Why? I asked  
- 2 Vampires met the true death because of you.  
- I didn't do anything. One of them attacked me and drained me.  
- Yeah and if Selena didn't give you her blood, you would have dead for real.  
- Her blood?  
- Vampire's blood can heal and apparently resuscitate the dead because you were dead for several hours. Well…I will tell Selena that you are alive.  
And then he was gone. So if I believed him, there were only me, him and her in this place. Maybe I will make it.

It's been a few days since I was back from dead and a few things have changed. I was no longer chained to a wall because Selena told me that she will always know where I am thanks to the fact that I drank her blood. I was stronger than before and my skin shone in the night. I began to talk to Sookie in my head. I didn't receive a response from her yet but I could feel her presence. Soon after I began hearing people talking about me. Some thought that I was dead and others that I was alive but they wish I wasn't because of what I have been through. Then one day I heard gran's voice and it really motivate me to get out of here but how would I do this. If it was daytime I could take care of Frank and surprise Selena in her sleep but if it was nighttime I was in trouble. When Frank entered the room, I rushed over him and punched him. I was impressed by my own strength. He collapsed at my feet. I walked out of the room carefully. I walked along the corridor and opened the doors. In the last there was a coffin. I walked silently toward it and I was in front of it, I opened it. Selena was in there and she asleep. I shake her a little, she didn't move. All I had to find was a stake or something sharp. I took the chopsticks that were on a table and in one move I planted them into her heart. She changed into a bloody magma. I went back when I came from then I went downstairs, ran toward the door. Of course she was locked and there was no window. I kicked the door with my feet. When she opened I saw that it was daytime and I went outside. I quickly closed my eyes. It's been so long since the last time I saw the sun so I keep my eyes closed and walked slowly with my hands in front of me. Then something hard hit my head and before collapsing I thought that I should have killed him.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed and Gran, Sookie and Jason were in front of me. I thought it was a dream at first. They found me thanks to Sookie and when they arrived where I was they saw Frank hit my head and he was about to repeat it, Jason ran toward him and punched him. He was arrested shortly after. Then I told them what happen even the fact that I was with vampires. I didn't think that they believed me, who would? So we agreed on the fact that Frank was the one responsible for this. Gran told me that it has been three weeks since I disappeared and that the police didn't do any effort to find me because they thought that I was a runaway so she didn't have many means but she never lose hope. Then detective Bellefleur came to ask me some questions, apologize for not doing his job and bought my silence. When the visiting hours were coming to an end, they leave me alone. I fall asleep shortly after. I woke up in the middle of the night.  
- You finally awake!  
I straightened and saw a woman with red hair and she was wearing a white suit.  
- Don't be afraid. I just want to talk to you.  
She approached me and she was near me, she looked at me straight into my eyes.  
- I killed the man who was arrested for kidnapping you so you don't have to think about him anymore. In fact you will forget what happened. You were almost arrived at your home when you stumbled and hit your head on a rock. Do you understand me?  
- Yes.  
- Good.  
And then she was gone and I didn't forget what happened to me. In fact I knew that something changed in me. I wasn't normal anymore but I will try to be and never talk about this again. In any case nobody will believe me so it was for the best.  
I never would have thought that several years later the vampires will reveal their existence to the world.

* * *

Eric will make an appearance in the next chapter ^^


	3. My brother, this idiot

The funerals were a disaster. Sookie went away in the middle after saying "Shut up" to everyone which was not the clever thing to do but I could understand why she said that. After seeing her boyfriend last night, I could guess that she has heard terrible thought. I never would have guess that she would date a vampire. Jason ran after Sookie. Then Tara's mother gave a wonderful speech about how my gran was bad to her. After everybody was gone, I went to see Jason to talk to him because his behavior was odd and after I exchanged a few words with him, I could tell that he was high. It was definitely not the right time to become an addict.

The next day when I woke up, Sookie was on my bed.  
- Finally! Do you know how long I tried to wake you up?  
- No and why would you do that?  
- Because I wanted to talk to you before I go to Merlotte. Jason tried to steal gran's jewellery this morning.  
- Really?  
- Yeah. I can't believe he did that. I don't recognize him anymore.  
After a moment of silence, I studied her carefully and saw something that didn't please me. I guess that the thing she really wants to talk to me about was this.  
- So what happened?  
- What do you mean?  
- Sookie, I see them.  
- Ok. I had sex with Bill last night and as you can see he bite me.  
- And?  
- What do you think about it?  
- Do you really want to know what I am thinking about this because I don't think that I am the right person for this?  
- Yes you are.  
- I think it's too soon and definitely not the right time. You could have waited until the police catch the serial killer don't you think?  
- True but I couldn't wait any longer and everybody thinks that I already sleep with him and I'm crazy.  
- Especially after the funerals. Listen, I think you should be careful with Bill. I'm afraid that he will lose control when he drinks your blood because our blood can be addictive and I know what I am talking about.  
- I will be careful. I promise.  
- And hide those marks.  
- I will. I thought you will be more upset than this.  
- I am but it's done and I can do nothing about this.  
- You know Bill is a nice guy and really care about me.  
- I hope.  
- I have to go. I will be at Bill's house tonight.  
- Ok.  
After Sookie kissed me on my left cheek and leave the room afterward. I thought that tonight was the perfect night to follow Jason and tried to know what is going on with him. I couldn't believe that I will follow my own brother but it was necessary and I hope that everything will be fine for Sookie tonight because if someone knows what happened, I don't think it will be really pleasant for her. That's why I didn't yell at her. I could count on Sam for that.

I was waiting in my car in front of Jason's house. I was hoping that he would go out tonight and at the same time that he wouldn't. When I thought about going home I saw him opened and closed the door of his house. Then he walked toward his car. When he was in front of it, he opened the door and closed it after he was inside. A few minutes later, I was behind him on the road. I didn't keep my distance because I was sure that he will not pay attention to the car that was behind his and since it's been a long time since I was in the neighborhood, I didn't want to get lost. When I parked my car after he did the same with his, I couldn't believe it. We were in Shreveport in front of Fangtasia, a vampire bar. So it means that he was addicted to V. I decided to wait for him outside but after a while, I began to worry about him so I took my bag then I got out of my car, closed it and while I was walking toward the bar, I was glad that I was wearing a black dress with a silver necklace and no shoes with heels. There was a woman in front of the entry and some people who were waiting on the side. I decided to take my chance with the vampire who had almost the same outfit as me.  
- Goodnight. I said  
She looked at me from head to toe. She seemed particularly interested in my breasts.  
- Can I see you I.D?  
I opened my bag, took my wallet and opened it. I took my I.D and gave it to her. When she looked at it, she seemed really surprised.  
- Marie Stackhouse from Bon Temps?  
- Yes.  
- Are you related to Sookie and Jason by any chance?  
- Yes.  
- So are you like your brother or like your sister?  
- What do you mean by that?  
- I know what Sookie can do. Can you do the same?  
- No I'm normal.  
She fixed right into my eyes.  
- Can you read people's thoughts?  
- No, I'm just an ordinary girl.  
She smiled a bit and I thought to myself that Sookie was more irresponsible that I thought. Tomorrow I will have a serious discussion with her.  
- You can go inside.  
After she said that, she gave me back my I.D and I put it back into my wallet then I put my wallet into my bag. I walked toward the door and opened it. I looked around me and saw Jason talking to a girl who seemed human. I was a bit relieved. Then I walked toward the bar and sat on a stool. I barely had the time to sit down that the barman asked me what I wanted to drink. He was tall, had dark long hair and had several tattoos. Black seemed to be his favorite color as well as all the people in the club included me. I responded that I wanted beer and not even a minute later, it was in front of me. When I was about to pay, the barman said to me that someone already took care of it and showed me who he was. I turned my head and saw a man who was sat on a throne with blonde hair. He looked like a Viking. He smiled at me and without thinking I smiled at him. Then I focused my attention to Jason and saw he was about to live with the girl who was him so I drank my beer and when I finished it, I put the bottle on the bar, I got off of the stool and walked toward the exit but before I could reached the door, someone was in front of me. It was the lady who let me in.  
- You've been summoned. She said.  
- And?  
- You must go see him.  
- Maybe another time. I have to rejoin my brother.  
- He didn't seem to know that you were here.  
- It's none of your business.  
- You're right and now you should go to him  
- And if I refuse?  
- I can force you.  
- I see so who is the person that summoned me.  
- The one who bought you a drink.  
I thought to myself that I was in deep shit and that Jason must be far from here so what I have done was pretty useless. I turned my head and saw him that he was looking at me. I sighed and walked toward him. When I was in front of him, he told me to sit and I obeyed.  
- Marie Stackhouse, what a lovely name.  
- How do you my name?  
- Pam and me talked about you.  
- And?  
- You know what I am talking about.  
- No I don't.  
- Don't make me repeat myself!  
In an instant, we were face to face. He seemed about to lose his temper but when I was looking into his eyes, I saw curiosity.  
- Pam tried to glamour you and she didn't succeed so it means that you are special like your sister. Don't pretend that this is not the case.  
- I'm not like my sister. I'm just an ordinary girl. How do you know my sister and what she can do?  
- She didn't tell you that she came here.  
- We are not close and it's the first time in five years that I came back to Bon Temps.  
- You smell like her.  
- I'm not!  
- Listen, I could take you to my basement right here and right now and nobody will come to save you so tell me the truth.  
- I'm not like Sookie!  
I saw his fangs pop out and I didn't move an inch.  
- Why aren't you scared?  
- Why should I?  
- You're really interesting. What I am going to do to you?  
After saying that, he put one of his hands around my throat and tightened his grip a little then he removed it.  
- Your heartbeat didn't increase. Something happened to you don't you?  
- Yes but I don't want to talk about this with you.  
- Tell me.  
He was trying to glamour me. I could feel it. He really wanted to know about me and I didn't want to but it's not like it was a secret so I said that.  
- If you really want to know more about me, you can google my name. I'm pretty famous you know.  
His phone rang and it was obvious that he didn't to respond. He picked up, didn't say a word then he hang up.  
- Unfortunately I have to go. We will see each other again, I promise.  
He winked at me and then he was gone.


	4. First mission

After my visit to Fantagtasia, I wanted to talk to Sookie about what happened and said to her to be discreet about her gift especially when she is with vampires. But when she told me that Bill was dead, I thought that I will talk to her about that later. And the next day Sookie told me that he was alive so I didn't have to hold back anymore.  
- Sookie, we need to talk.  
- About what? Don't tell me it's about Bill.  
- It's about Jason and you.  
- Ok, you have my attention.  
- I followed Jason two days ago and he went to fangtasia.  
- Jason? Are you sure?  
- Oh yes! I even went in there and apparently you too.  
- How do you know about that?  
- Someone told me but let's go back to Jason for a moment. I think he take V.  
- V?  
- Yes and he left the club with a human girl.  
- I can't believe that he would take V. In fact I can't believe that he take drugs. So what are we going to do?  
- I don't know. If we questioned him about that, he will say that it's not true but we have to find who this girl is because if she takes V too, she might be the next victim of the serial killer and if she is, Jason will be in trouble.  
- I will ask Jason if he has a girlfriend and what was the other thing you wanted to talk with me?  
- Well…When I was in Fangtasia, I spoke to a vampire who looks like a Viking…  
- Oh god! You met Eric Northman.  
- He didn't tell me his name but he told me that he met you there and that he knows that you are special.  
- It's Eric Northman, that jerk.  
- Sookie you have to be more careful with your gift. The whole town thinks that you are crazy, this vampire seems really interested in what you can do and there is a serial killer on the loose.  
- Don't worry about that.  
- You pissed me off you know. I try to be objective with you but it's difficult.  
- I understand what you are trying to tell me but you don't know what is like, sometimes I can't stop the thoughts of people coming inside my head and sometimes I'm too curious for my own good.  
- At least you are conscious about it but you have to try to control it, control your emotions.  
- I will try. By the way tell me that this is the only thing that Eric Northman told you.  
- In fact no. He thinks that I am like you because I smell like you and I can't be glamoured. Of course I said that it wasn't the case but he didn't believe me. Fortunately he had to go so I went home without trouble.  
- I hope that he will forget about you and me.  
- I don't think so. However I wish I could know why I am like you and at the same time I'm not. It gets on my nerves.  
- I wish I could too.

When Bill proposed to us to go out, I was not enthusiastic but I decided to make an effort because I will see him often from now so I accepted his invitation. It was when I was in front of Fangtasia a few hours later that I thought I shouldn't have accepted it. This was the last place I wanted to go to and apparently Sookie too. The reason of why we were here tonight was because Eric needed help and Sookie was the only person who could help him. Then Bill said that Eric wanted to see me. Of course she was not happy about it and so do I but apparently we can't say no to Eric Northman because he is the sheriff of area 5, an important position for the vampires. As we don't want to upset him, we decided to go see him. Honestly I didn't care but I didn't have the choice so we got out of the car, closed the door and walked straight to the entry. Bill opened the door, let us passes and closed the door after we were all inside. The bar was closed and Eric came to greet us.  
- I'm glad to see that the sisters are here.  
- Whatever. So what do you want? Sookie said.  
- Straight to business I see.  
He smiled at us. He seemed really happy that we were at his orders.  
- Pam, Longshadow come here and bring Bruce.  
Not even a minute later they were here. I could tell who was human. The two vampires made him sit on a chair. The barman went behind the bar and the other was in front of it. Sookie went to sit in front of Bruce. Bill and I stand against the bar. Eric walked toward us.  
- Pam, Longshadow and I are partners in this club. Recently we know that 60 000 $ has gone missing for our books and Bruce is our accountant. Perhaps you can start to listen to him.  
- He's not saying anything. Sookie said.  
- Don't be coy. We know what you and your sister can do.  
- I'm the only one who can and I know what you can do.  
After arguing, Sookie said the only thing that she shouldn't have said. If they turned the culprit to the police she will help him when he would need help. I wanted to slap her. We were discussing about this just a few days ago and she made this proposition. Of course he accepted it. Sookie took one of Bruce's hand in one of hers then after a few questions, she said that it wasn't him which means that it will be a long night.

Pam came back with another human, Ginger. She had blonde hair, she was really skinny and I could notice the fang marks. She didn't wear many clothes.  
- This is the last of our humans. Pam said.  
I almost smiled when she said that. Pam made her sit in front of Sookie and hold her still so that Sookie could take one of her hands in hers then she said that she didn't do it. I couldn't believe that nobody was guilty. It seems off so when Sookie said that Ginger knows who did it but she seemed that she doesn't remember who, there was only one solution.  
- It's obvious that she's been glamoured.  
- It's a vampire. Sookie said.  
Then I heard someone said that he was going to kill them. I turned and saw that Longshadow seemed angry but his lips didn't moved. He heard the same thing again as he was preparing to jump above the bar.  
- Sookie, it's him!  
It was all I could say before he put his hands around my sister's throat. Fortunately Bill stakes him before he could bite and kill her. The he explodes, Sookie was recovered in blood and Ginger was screaming.  
- Humans…Honestly Bill, I don't know what you see in them.


	5. Associate?

I was behind the bar and I was looking at the bottles of alcohol. I wanted to drink to forget what was just happened and to not be able to answer the questions that Eric Northman might be asking me. I crouched and choose a bottle but before I could take it, I heard a noise.  
- See anything you like.  
- Maybe.  
I stood up then I felt a presence behind me so I turned around to see what it was and it was Eric. He was looking straight into my eyes and put his hands on my arms. I tried to move but he was too strong. Maybe he was trying to glamour me.  
- What are you doing to her?  
I broke the eye contact and I leaned on the side to see Sookie. I widened my eyes when I saw what she was wearing. Her outfit was a black corset and a black skirt.  
- Get away from her!  
- Or what?  
In the twinkling of an eye, he was in front of her.  
- I would like to talk to your sister so she will stay here. You can go home with Bill.  
- She will go home with us!  
- That was not a request.  
- I'm not leaving.  
- And I'm not staying here. I said.  
- Bill, Tell your human that I can do what I want and nobody could stop me. I'm juste being polite.  
- Bill, we are not leaving her.  
- As I told you earlier, Eric is a sheriff so…  
- We have to do as he says.  
- Yes for the time being.  
- Ok we will go but if you do something to her, I swear I will kill you.  
I couldn't believe that Sookie will leave me here just because Eric is a powerful vampire and Bill didn't want to angry him. So I walked toward the door. I knew it was useless even before Eric was in front of me but I would not sit idly.  
- You are not going anywhere.  
- I don't think so. You can't make me stay here against my will.  
He smirked at me and the second after I was on one of his shoulder.  
- What did you just say?  
- I hate you.

We were in his office. I sat on the couch and he sat on his desk. I stared at him and he was doing the same. I didn't want to speak first mainly because I didn't know what to say to him and it was him that wanted to talk to me so I waited patiently.  
- I know what happened to you.  
- You are not the only one, you know.  
- So what's really happened?  
- I beg your pardon. You just say that you knew what happened.  
- I know the official version not the unofficial.  
- I don't know what you are talking about.  
- There are many holes in your story.  
- I don't remember everything. It was very traumatic.  
- It's a pity that I can't glamour you.  
- Anyway what do you want from me? I don't think that my story is the only thing you are interested in.  
- I'm interested in what you can do.  
- I can't read people thoughts.  
- But you can't be glamour and you smell like your sister. Anybody would think that you could the same things. Maybe that's what happened.  
Before I could reply that it was not the case even if I knew it was, Eric was next to me on the couch then he pushed me down and put one of his hands on my throat. He was about to say something when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket with difficulty because Eric didn't remove his hand then I looked at the screen to see who was calling me. It was Sookie. I showed to him that it was her. He immediately released me. I stood up; I coughed a little then I took a deep breath before I pick up the phone.  
- Marie?  
- Yes?  
- Where are you right now?  
- I'm still at Fangtasia. Why?  
- My cat has been killed and there is blood everywhere in the entrance.  
- Oh god! Are you ok?  
- Yes, I'm fine so I think you should stay at Fangtasia until Tomorrow.  
- I don't want to stay here.  
- Marie, you will be safe with Eric.  
- I don't think so.  
- What? What happened?  
- Nothing but…  
Before I could finish my phrase, Eric took my phone and said to Sookie that he will take care of me. Then he gave me back my phone after he hang up. I put it back in my pocket.  
- So where were we?  
- Nowhere. There is only one story and you have to live with that.  
- I don't believe you.  
- That's your problem and why are you stubborn about this? It's not like you care about me and you despise humans.  
- I'm curious about you.  
- Why?  
- Your attitude doesn't change no matter what I do to you. This means that you have experienced terrible things when you were kidnapped and that the human who was arrested was not the only one involved in this. Finally I saw the photos of the room where you were and it is not possible that you were able survive without help.  
- Where have you seen these photos?  
- I have my way. So am I right?  
- Nobody knows about this except my family so why would I tell you?  
- I will give you a job at Fantagsia.  
- I'm not desperate.  
- You need a job.  
- That's true but how do you know about that?  
- Bill told me so are you interested?  
- No and even if I was interested, it's not the right time. There is someone in Bon temps who killed people who had connections with vampire.  
- I heard about that and it seems that Sookie will be the next.  
- Yes and I hope that someone will catch him before he harm her.  
- I have to go. You will stay here. Ginger will be here in a few hours.  
- Poor thing. You could have given her a day off.  
- Don't worry about her and when I will wake up, we will continue our conversation and I will bring you back to Sookie when I'm satisfied.  
- You don't give up.  
- Never.


	6. A long way to go

When I woke up, it was 4 p.m. The reason why I woke up so late was because I could not fall asleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Eric Northman and I wish it was about kinky stuff but it was not the case. He wanted to know what really happened to me and I didn't want to tell him. There are only three people who know the real story and only two of the three are still alive. I don't think that they remember exactly what I told them because it was a long time ago and at that time I didn't think that they believed me. There were several reasons that prevent me from telling the truth. He was a vampire, I didn't trust him, he is only interested in what I might be and there is the fact that I killed a vampire. Even if it was a long ago, he could use it to blackmail me which mean that I would be totally at his mercy. Because I couldn't do much to advance the situation I was in, I decided to go the toilet then I will go see Ginger. I hope that she bring me something to eat.

After eating and drinking, I had been able to relax but when Eric Northman entered the room, I became tense again.  
- Now that you are in better shape than yesterday, we can continue our conversation in my office. Follow me.  
And I did as he said. When I arrived in the office, I closed the door and turn around to face Eric. He was sitting on his desk with a smirk on his face. He thought that I will tell him everything because I had no choice which is true but I decided that until the very last moment, I will not told him everything.  
- So what do you want to know? I said.  
- Everything.  
- Can you be more specific?  
- Who kidnap you?  
- It was the man who was arrested.  
- Really?  
- Yes. I was a child when it happened and he took me by surprise.  
- But he was not alone. Where you were you saw other people don't you?  
- Maybe, I don't remember clearly. You know when a human loses a lot of blood, he is weakened.  
- But why he wanted your blood?  
- I don't know.  
- I'm sure that there were other people involved in your kidnapping.  
- Maybe, Maybe not. The thing is at that time we didn't know that vampires existed so the police concluded that he was crazy and now that we know that vampires exist, almost all the crimes are attributed to vampires even if they are not guilty so I guess I will never know what really happened.  
- I guess but tell me what you can do.  
- Nothing out of ordinary.  
- Are you sure? I'm only nice with you because you are Sookie's sister but my patience has its limits.  
- I know that I can't be glamoured, that Sookie can't read my thoughts and that I smell like her. The only weird thing that happened to me was when I was clinically dead.  
- Tell me.  
- When I was unconscious, someone told me to use my gift to call my sister so when I went back to reality, I called her name in my name. She found me thanks to that but during the time I was waiting for her, I didn't hear her. I shouldn't have told you that.  
- I see so you just need to practice.  
- Excuse me?  
- If what you said to me is true, it means that you had potential. I will help you.  
- No thanks. I'm fine the way I am.  
- Are you sure?  
- Yes.  
- Such a pity. Can I make you change your mind?  
- No and even if I said yes, I don't think you are the right person for this. Sookie can't read vampire's thoughts so if I had the same gift as her, I can't do that.  
- You can practice on Ginger.  
- Poor girl.  
- You shouldn't pity her. When she signed to work here, she knows that we would glamour her if necessary.  
- But I don't think she thought that she would be glamour often.  
- You could work here. Like this you could watch after her.  
- If you are interested in having a telepath under your orders, why you don't try to be nice to Sookie. I'm sure that she would be more willing to help and you just made a deal with her.  
- Sookie belongs to Bill.  
- And?  
- I want my own telepath.  
- Correct me if I'm wrong. You are a sheriff and you seem more powerful than Bill. Furthermore Bill seems to obey you so if you need help, you call Bill to ask his permission and he will say yes because he knows who the boss is.  
- What you said is true but it will be tiring at some point, that's why I choose you to help me.  
- I'm the second choice.  
- Don't say that.  
- But it's true. In fact I'm not even a choice because I never read someone's mind.  
- Where do you live?  
- Why do you want to know that?  
- Because I will take you home and I want to see you again.  
- Sookie's house.  
- And why do you live with her?  
- I didn't have time to search for something.  
- If you moved out, you must tell me.  
- Wait…it's none of your business and I'm not yours so if I want to tell you, I will.  
- I don't think you have the choice. If you don't tell me, I will find you and I will bite you.  
- Because like this, you will always know where I am.  
- How do you know about that?  
- Sookie told me.  
- I see. Take your stuff. I will bring you home.


	7. Sam

****I was finally home and in one piece. In fact it was Sookie's house and I didn't spend much time in it but I was glad to have something that I could come back to especially after meeting Eric and knowing that he will not give up on me and Sookie. But Maybe after tonight, I will not see him again because Eric went to see Bill shortly after that I step out of his car. He had the task to bring Bill to the court of vampires and if Bill doesn't come back alive, there is a strong chance that Sookie wouldn't want to help Eric anymore. I shouldn't count on that because since I came back to Bon Temps, I realized that Bill is very lucky. Sookie was not there which means that she was at Merlotte. I should have call her the second Eric released me but I wanted to relax myself before I had to have a little discussion with her about what happened while I was with him. I didn't want to talk to her about it because it will go nowhere especially if Bill was still alive and I'm sure that Eric will always find a way to talk to me. After I closed the door, I took off my shoes and my coat then I walked straight to the kitchen. I put my bag on the table then I went upstairs then I went to my room. I took off my clothes, took my pair of pajamas then I went to Sookie's bathroom.

After I took a bath, I was really tired so I went to sleep. I slept well until I heard Sookie screaming. Before I had the time to think, I got up and went straight to her room. I stopped at the entry of her bedroom when I saw Sam naked on her bed. At first I thought that Sookie and Sam were doing some kinky stuff but I was wrong.  
- Sookie, Bill told me to look after you while he was away.  
- Did he ask you to do it butt-naked?  
- Good question. I said.  
- No, no.  
- I want you out of here. Now!  
- Listen, listen Sookie. I need to tell you something about me, something I have never told to anyone.  
- Oh my god! It's you! You are the murderer!  
Before I had the time to think and to argue, Sookie strucked Sam and told me to follow her. We ran to the Bathroom, closed the door and we went into the bathtub.  
- We didn't lock the door Sookie.  
- Shit!  
- Relax, I don't think he will hurt us.  
- If he is the killer, he will.  
- If he is the killer, he …  
- Quiet! I heard something.  
Sookie pulls back the curtain of the bathtub to her to see where the noise came from.  
- Oh! It's Dean!  
- Dean?  
I leaned to see who was Dean and Dean was a dog then the dog turned into Sam.  
- I'm not the killer. I swear. I'm a shape shifter.  
So in addition to seeing Sam naked, I learned that he is a shape shifter and strangely I wasn't afraid of him.  
- Shut the fuck up.  
- Sookie, I'm…  
- Before we continue this conversation, I would like to go out of the bathtub.  
Without saying a word, Sookie went out of it and I followed her. Sookie was staring at Sam, he was staring at her and I tried to not staring at his penis.  
- You know what I'm going to go back to my room because I'm really tired and like that you can talk to each other unrestrained and take your time.  
After saying that I walked straight to my room, closed after I entered it. I stood against the door a moment and I made a summary of what happened in my head. I couldn't believe that Sam was a shape shifter and that he kept it secret for years. He must have been hard for him. I could understand him on the fact that he didn't want to tell someone about this and I hope that Sookie will be nice to him.

I was sitting and I was drinking my hot chocolate in the kitchen when I heard Sookie descended the stairs. I saw her entered the room then she sat on the chair who was in front me.  
- Are you sure you don't want to come with me to Merlotte? She asked me.  
- I'm sure because I know how it will turn out. You will be pissed at Sam all day because of what happened and he will try to talk to you each time he thinks you're not angry at him anymore.  
- You could come to the party.  
- I don't know.  
- Think about it.  
- Ok and be nice to Sam.  
- I told him my secret so he could have told me his no?  
- Yes but as time pass by, it become more difficult to say.  
- I'm still angry at him. Before I go, nothing happened with Eric?  
- He is very interested in us. We have to be more careful.  
-What made you think that?  
- It's easy to guess, don't you think?  
- Because of my gift.  
- Yes but you are with Bill and since I am your sister, he thinks we can do the same things but we both know that is not the case. The problem is that he don't believe me and he want to know what really happened when I was kidnapped.  
- Why he would want to know that?  
- I think he suspects that there were vampires involved.  
- Shit! If he knows that you will be in danger.  
- Maybe, maybe not. I think he want to know that to force me to work for him like you do but in case I'm wrong, don't tell to Bill the real story because Eric will force Bill to tell him what he know about that.  
- Ok.


	8. First step

Tonight I was alone and I was probably the only one who remained at home but I didn't care. I didn't want to go the party because I didn't want to get stuck to Sookie during the whole night and being stared at. Staying at home seemed to be a good plan. After I put on my pajamas and my nightgown over it, I went to the living room. My plan for tonight was to sit on the sofa and watch TV all night so I turn on the TV, took the remote control then I went to sit on the sofa. While I was changing the channels to find something interesting, I thought to myself that tonight will be a quiet night.

I was falling asleep when I heard someone knocking at the door. I didn't want to go to see who it was because I was almost sure that it wasn't Sookie. In fact I was sure that it was a man or a strong woman because the person who knocked at the door did it with a lot of strength and he was persistent. I got up and walked toward the door. When I was in front of it, I asked who it was.  
- It's me. Said the person who was outside.  
- Who me? I asked.  
- Eric Northman.  
- Sookie is not here.  
- I came to see you.  
- What do you want?  
- I will tell you if you open the door.  
Needless to say, I didn't want to open the door. The main reasons were that I didn't want to alone with him, I was in pajamas and all I wanted was to spend a day without meeting a person with supernatural powers except my sister. After I took a deep breath, I opened the door.  
- Goodnight Eric.  
- Goodnight.  
- So what do you want to tell me?  
- You are not going to invite me in.  
- No so why are you here?  
Without saying a word, he looked straight into my eyes.  
- Are you trying to glamour me?  
- Yes and you are going to invite me in.  
- And my answer is no. It's not my house, it's Sookie's house and if she knows that I invited you in, she will be angry against me.  
- It's time for you to find a job and move out.  
- Yeah.  
- You still don't want to work for me?  
- If you ask me that question, I guess that Bill is still alive no?  
- Yes but there is a catch and…  
- I don't want to know.  
- Why? Sookie can't read your thoughts right?  
- Yes but I prefer that I will learn what it is from Sookie.  
We stared at each other. I didn't know what to say to him and I knew that he wanted to talk about my past.  
- So you really have nothing better to do tonight?  
- I guess. You still don't want to invite me inside? I promise to be nice.  
When I heard him saying that he will be nice, I couldn't stop myself from laughing then I thought that it was ridiculous to have a conversation like that even if it was safer this way so I told him to wait a minute while I went to take the keys of the house. After it was done, I returned to where I was.  
- If I go outside, you promise to not hurt me?  
- I promise.  
I took a deep breath and I took a step forward then a second.  
- I'm going to sit on the bench ok?  
- Ok.  
I walked towards the bench without turning my back at him then I sat on it.  
- Now that I am in the same place as you, you can tell me what you want.  
- You.  
- Very funny. The one you want is Sookie.  
- You are the most interesting one.  
- And I know why but you are wasting your time. I will never tell you the truth.  
In a flash he was in front me and I could see that he was really angry.  
- Tell me!  
- No!  
Then he grabbed my neck.  
- What are you going to do?  
- I will make you drink my blood because we are at an impasse and I'm tired of arguing with you.  
- You are really going to do it?  
Without answering me, he bites his wrist. I began to shudder. I didn't want this to happen but what could I do then I had a flashback of the time Selena made me drink her blood. When I snapped out of it, his wrist was almost touching my lips. I felt anger rising in me, I felt stronger then I pushed him and to my surprise he let go of my neck. I got up and pushed him again. He fell to the ground then I straddled him. I was so angry against him that the only thing I could think of was to hurt him. I was conscious that he was a powerful vampire and that I will be in serious trouble if I didn't stop myself but at that moment it felt so good to be on top of a vampire and I should enjoy it while it last so I began to punch him. I stopped when I realized what I was doing. I was shocked that I could do that.  
- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I said  
- You are a strong woman.  
- No, I don't know what happened. I was just so angry…  
- And you finally have lost control.  
- Wait. What?  
- At first when you said to me that you were normal, I didn't believe you then I thought that you never consider the possibility that you were not normal that's why you never try reading people's thoughts or doing something out of the ordinary. In your head you are a human without supernatural power so all I could do was to find something that it will make lose control and it seems that I found it.  
- You are wrong.  
- Do want to try it again and this time I will make sure that I succeed.  
I began to shake again. I tried to restrain myself but it was useless.  
- You are scared of drinking my blood so they were vampires involved in your kidnapping right?  
- If I say yes what you will do to me?  
- Before that I would like to get up.  
After he said that, I got up then he did the same.  
- We will continue this conversation another day because you need to calm down, you need to change your clothes and to wash yourself before Sookie comes back. When you are ready to tell me the truth, come to Fangtasia.  
- Alone in Fangtasia with you. I'm not that stupid.  
- But you don't have the choice.  
- That's true.  
- You are lucky that I find you interesting.  
After saying that he was gone.


	9. Fast forward

After Eric left, I thought about running away. I wanted to go back to where I was before coming to Bon Temps but it was not a good solution and I was sure that he could find me in no time. Before Sookie comes back from the party, I had to take a shower and put my clothes into the washer. I didn't want to hide what happened to her but it was a thing between me and Eric so until I made up my mind about what I will do, I don't think that I should tell her yet.

When I woke up the next day, it was already the afternoon. I could say that I finally caught up with my sleep but I was still nervous. Before I got up, I shouted the name of my sister to see if she was here. She didn't respond to me so she must be at work. I went to her bedroom to check if she wasn't there and she wasn't but the sheets had move so it seems that she slept here. Then i walked straight to the kitchen because I was very hungry. This is where I saw that Sookie left a message on the table. She said on the message that she and Sam went somewhere and that I shouldn't worry about her because is with her. I wondered why she wrote that I shouldn't worry about her. Something must have happened to her last night. The good side is that I will be alone today and it will help me to make a decision concerning what I will do with Eric. But even if I didn't make my mind yet, I will go to Fangtasia tonight to see him because I don't want to stay here alone at night. Sookie might come back before night falls but I don't want to take the risk. I hope that the things will calm down.

The more I walked toward Fangtasia the more I thought that I should have put on an evening dress but I was not there for pleasure but for business and I was sure that Pam who was at the entry of the club knew that I came here to see Eric because of unfinished business between him and me. When I found myself in front of Pam, she looked at me from head to toe without saying a word then she told to follow her. She turned around, she opened the door then she went inside and I did the same before the door closes by itself. Seeing that she didn't care if I was right behind her or not, I tried to be as close as possible to her. Then we arrived in front of the door of Eric's office in a blink of an eye.  
- Eric! said Pam.  
- What?  
After hearing his voice, I could tell that he was very angry.  
- There is someone who wants to see you.  
- Not now, I'm busy.  
- Are you sure?  
And before he answers the question, she opened the door. Feeling that I could see something that I could regret, I closed my eyes then I opened them slowly. Eric was sitting on his desk and there was a girl who was sitting on the sofa. It reminded me the first time that I went to his office except that I was cleaner that her.  
- Oh! It's you. Pam takes Jessica with you and ensures that nobody comes to disturb us.  
- Fine.  
Pam took one of the girl's arms in one of her hand. At first, she protested but seeing that Pam was stronger than her she follow her. After they were gone and the door was closed, I looked at Eric. I was expecting to see him smirk but it was not the case. He was really pissed off. To break the silence, I decided to say something.  
- You know she really need to take a bath  
- And she really need to shut up.  
- Who is she?  
- She is…she is a new vampire and this will be not the last time that you will see her.  
- You made a vampire?  
- I'm not her maker. He asked me a favor and I agreed in exchange of something but if I knew that she will be like this…  
- Eric Northman is exceeded by a young girl.  
- Are you mocking me?  
- I wouldn't dare.  
- Sure…So why are you here?  
- I'm here to talk about what you want know.  
- And what I want to know?  
- You obviously spent too much time with her and I don't like the way you look at me. As I don't want to put my neck in a dangerous position again, I will come back when you will be more…friendly.  
After saying that, I turned around but before I could make a step Eric was already in front of me. I expected him to say a word but he didn't instead he looked at me straight in the eyes.  
- Are you trying to glamour me? I asked him.  
- Are you afraid of me?  
- Of course and you don't need to try to glamour me to know that.  
- I will try to gain your trust step by step.  
- Why would you do that?  
- Because we can help each other.  
- I don't why but I'm sure that I will help you more that you will help me. Am I right?  
- Maybe not but I would really appreciate it if you could help me tonight concerning her. She really pissed me off you know and if it continue like this, I'm not sure that I will return her to her maker alive. Believe me or not, I really want to return her to her maker alive.  
- What do you want me to do?  
- I don't know. What you would do?  
- First she needs to take to a bath, second she will need new clothes then I don't know. It depends on what she wants to do I think.  
- Ok. I will call Pam then you will take of her.  
- Wait…I believe she can take a bath alone and preferably not at house. Furthermore regarding clothes I don't buy them with my money. In fact I will do nothing, I will tell you what I wanted to tell you then I will go home.  
- Help me and we will discuss about it another day.  
- No, I want to discuss about it now.  
- Marie…  
- You know before coming back here I had a normal life with his ups and downs, many downs I confess but I was fine with it. Now, I had to deal with you without telling it to my sister while I'm sure that you are using me and everything that I will do for you, I will regret because sooner or later you will betray me. And the other night, you must have done something to me…  
- I have done nothing to you. It's just that you don't know what you can do and how you can do it. That's why I want to have a serious conversation with but not tonight.  
- If I knew that it would turn like this, I should have stay at home.  
- But if you agree to help me, I'm sure that you will not regret it.


	10. Friend or enemy?

He told me that if I accepted his proposition I will not regret it and when he told me how much I will get paid if I accept to take care of the baby vampire there was a good chance that he was right about this. But after spending time with her, I started to regret it and when we went to buy some clothes for her, I really wanted to go home because she behaved like a child. She wanted to buy all the things that she saw and when I told her that for the moment she should buy what she really needs, she showed me her fangs but after arguing for several minutes, we agreed on several things. I accepted to let her buy two sexy outfits and in exchange she bought two casual outfits. After she bought her outfits, we went to others shops. I was surprised that we could found many shops open at night and that many things were overpriced. When Jessica told me that she wanted to go back because she was tired, I sighed in relief.

We were back at Fangtasia. We went through the back door then we walked straight to Eric's office. When we were in front of the door, I knocked on it several times. After hearing his voice, a voice that belonged to a woman and other noises, the woman who was in there opened the door. She smiled at us then she went back to the bar. Eric walked toward us then he told us to get inside and we did exactly what he told us.  
- So you are finally back. Jessica, you will go to the bar to help Pam.  
- But I'm tired…  
- Jessica!  
- Fine, I will go.  
After saying that, she was gone and Eric closed the door. He looked at me without saying a word and seeing that I wanted to go home as soon as possible, I opened my bag, took my wallet then opened it and took the receipts.  
- This is the receipts. I told him after I handed them to him.  
- Thank you. He responded to me after he took them.  
- So could you give me my check?  
- Are you in a hurry?  
- No but I would like to go home because I'm tired and I don't like driving at night.  
- You could stay here until tomorrow.  
- Thanks for the offer but no. So…  
- What do you think about Jessica? Do you think I can handle her?  
- I don't think you can handle her. I am a patient person and she managed to piss me off.  
- What did she do to piss you off,  
- When I told her that she couldn't do something, she told me that she will bite if I don't let her do what she wants. She has the mentality of a teenage girl who is in a rebellious stage and it is the task of her maker to discipline her not you.  
- I will see.  
- Why do you want to keep her? I asked.  
- Because I make a deal with her maker.  
- It must be an important deal.  
-No, it's just a favor.  
- Yeah but there are favors and there are favors. After all it's your problem.  
- I will think about it.  
- Ok so give me my check.  
- Give me a minute.  
He walked toward his desk then he took his checkbook and a pen. Once it was filled, he tore it from the checkbook then he handed it to me. I took it and when I saw the amount I thought that I will faint.  
- Eric, it's too much.  
- I hope that it will encourage you to help me again.  
- I will see about that.  
- Are you sure you don't want to stay here? My sofa misses you.  
- You didn't do anything on it right?  
- No it was on my desk.  
- Therefore I will stay. I'm too tired to drive home.

The next day, it was my phone that woke me up. I was on the sofa in Eric's office and with my right hand I was looking for my bag that was on the floor. Once I found it, I opened it and took my phone.  
- Hi! I said.  
- Marie, where are you?  
- Sookie?  
- Yes it's me so where are you right now?  
- I'm not at Bon temps.  
- Are you ok?  
- Yes, why?  
- Jason is in jail and my car has broken down but Rene will bring me home.  
- Wait…Jason is in jail?  
- He accused himself of the murders.  
- Why he would do that?  
- Because his girlfriend died next to him and he doesn't remember a single thing about what could have happened.

- Andy Bellefleur must be behind this, that fucker.  
- Exactly and I told him that I knew who was the real killer but he is convinced that Jason is killer so…  
- He will do nothing to exonerate Jason and you know who is the real killer?  
- I just know his name for the time being.  
- Ok. We will discuss more about it when we will come back at home so wait for me. I will be there in a few minutes  
- No problem. Bye.  
- Bye.  
When I hung up I thought that since I met Eric I sleep better but most of my days are wasted.

When I parked my car in front of the house, I saw that the front door was open and that there were two other cars. My instinct told me that something must have happened. I opened the door of my car then ran toward the front door. Once I was there I saw a belt and traces of blood. I yelled Sookie's name without success then I closed my eyes and thought about her really hard because maybe this way I will know where she was precisely. After a few seconds I began to feel Sookie's emotions then I opened my eyes and my body moved by itself. I was running toward the cemetery. I didn't why I was sure that she was there, it was as if she drew me to her. When I arrived near where she was I saw her, Sam and Rene. Sookie was inconscious and Rene gave kicks to Sam who was naked. Seeing that I knew that Sam wasn't the killer, I run toward Rene then I pushed him and he fell to the ground. I began to kick him when he caught one of my ankles and pulled it to him. I fell to the ground on my back then Rene got on top of me and put his hands around my neck. Before I lose consciousness, Sookie hit him with a shovel. He got off of me but he went to grab one of Sookie's ankles then Sookie shoved the shovel into his neck. Rene was dead. When I got up, I looked at Sookie and Sam then saw that they were looking at something so I turned my head to see what they were looking at and it was Bill. He was burnt. Sookie walked toward him and Sam and I followed her. After a few exchange of words, Sam took him in his arms and put him in a pit. While he covered Bill of soil, I hugged Sookie.

After everyone who came to see us to see if we were fine were gone which were Sam, Lafayette, Tara Arlene and Jason, I went to my bedroom and Sookie stayed downstairs to watch the TV. Jason was cleared of all charges and promised to turn his life around. Before I sat on my bed, I heard my phone ringing. It was on the night stand. I took it and picked up.  
- Hi!  
- Goodnight Marie.  
- Eric?!  
- Yes it's me.  
- I don't remember giving you my number.  
- Someone give it to me.  
-Who?  
- Mark Stradis. Do you know him?  
- You are kidding me.  
- I wish it was the case but it's not.  
- I know him because he was dating a friend of mine and I think he still is but how do you know him? He doesn't live here.  
- Now that you have my phone number, call me when you get better.  
- What make you think that I am not well?  
- I heard the news.  
- Ok. I will contact you soon.  
- I hope.

* * *

**End of season 1  
**Thanks for following me and for your reviews ^^


	11. The beginning of the end

The next day passed quickly because I was asleep most of the time, thanks to the medicine I took, which helped me to not think about the last conversation I had with Eric. But when Sookie told me that she will go to Merlotte tonight and after her shift she will go to see Bill, because apparently he survived, I couldn't stop thinking about it so I thought of going to Fangtasia tonight while Sookie is elsewhere because I didn't want to tell her. I was that someday she will learn that me and Eric met several times after the first time I met him and that she will be angry at me for this but it's not like she tell me everything that happened between Bill and her. Furthermore this time it concerned only me. Mark Stradis was the boyfriend of my friend Angela. She was a close friend of mine and I was leaving with her before I came back to Bon Temps. I sent her an email soon after I arrived but I didn't contact her since then because I didn't have the time and because she didn't respond to it. I wondered why Mark was here and under what circumstances he gave my phone number to Eric. The only chance to know why was to go to Fangtasia to see Eric so I motivate myself to go the bathroom. When I was there, I look at myself in the mirror. My neck was purple and in a horrible state which made me think that I should put a protection spell on it or something.

When I arrived at Fangtasia, I thought about going back home because the place was deserted and if I stayed one more minute there, I had the feeling that someone or something was going to attack me but before I could made up my mind, I heard someone knock on the window of my car. I turned my head slowly in direction of the noise then I saw Eric. I sighed in relief when I saw him then he opened the door.  
- Miss Stackhouse, what are you doing here?  
- I came to see you Mr. Northman.  
**- **Really?  
- Yeah because I couldn't stop thinking about our last conversation even if it was short.  
- Then come with me.  
I took my bag and the keys then I got out of the car. Once I was outside, I closed the door then I put the keys in my bag. Seeing that Eric was not moving, I looked up to see what he was doing and he was looking at my neck.  
- It's the first time that you covered your neck with a scarf since the first time I saw you. He said.  
- Yes, I think.  
- Let me see what you hiding.  
- No!  
- I have seen worse you know.  
Before I could respond that I was sure that he was telling me the truth but I didn't want him to see this because it was making me uncomfortable, he removed it from my neck.  
- Eric!  
- I have seen worse.  
- And?  
- You could drink my blood to get better.  
- I will never drink your blood Eric and give my handkerchief back!  
- Ok.  
He gave to me my handkerchief and I put it around my neck to hide the bruising.  
- So are we talking about my kidnapping or Mark Stradis first?  
- Your kidnapping first then we will talk about Mark Stradis in my office later.  
- Why don't we talk about it in your office too?  
- I will explain it to you later.  
- I am sure that I am going to regret it.  
I went to sit on the hood of the car then I took a deep breath before I began to talk about it.  
- It happened 10 years ago. A man kidnapped me instead of my sister. When I was going home, someone grabbed me from behind and put a handkerchief on my mouth and when I woke up, I was in a house and there was a kind of an iron circle around one of my ankles and one side of a chain was attached to it and the other to a wall. I was kept in there during three weeks.  
- What happened during these three weeks?  
- A lot of things. I thought several times that I would die there.  
- But you didn't.  
- No but I almost did.  
- Tell me.  
- Every day Franck would stick a syringe in my arm to take my blood and give it to three other persons and as you have already guessed they were vampires. As time goes by, they became addicted to my blood and one day, one of the three attacked me. He sank his fangs into my neck then I lost consciousness. When I regained it, I learned that I was dead for several hours and that one vampire killed the one who attacked me and the other one.  
- And who killed the last vampire?  
- Me. After this incident, she released me because I drank her blood. She knew what I felt, where I was so for her it wasn't necessary to keep me attached to a wall. And one day, I killed her when she was sleeping.  
- That's all.  
- Pretty much. You wanted to know if there were vampires involved and now you know that was the case.  
- That's true but what happened after? The rapport said that Sookie found you. How is that possible?  
- She used her gift.  
- But you said to me that she couldn't read your thoughts so did you lie to me or…  
- I didn't lie to you. It's just that it worked that time. Please, don't grab my neck.  
- I won't but you have to tell me.  
- Why?  
- Because I want to understand what are you.  
- I don't even know that myself so how can I explain that to you. The only supernatural thing that happened was when I was between life and death. During that time, someone told me that I had gift and that I should use it to contact my sister. He also told me that vampires were our enemies.  
- And what did you do after that?  
- I talked to Sookie in my head and it worked. That was the only time I did something like that. Furthermore I took a risk in telling you my story so you should be more amiable toward me.  
- You took a risk? Really?  
- Yes. Everybody knows that I have been kidnapped but only four people know about that and you are one of the four.  
- Who are the other?  
- Sookie, my brother and Gran but she died recently.  
- I thought that there were more.  
- At that time, even if I told the truth to everyone nobody would have believed and while I was in the hospital, a woman with red hair went to see me. She told me that she killed the human that I will forget about what happened. I guess that she was trying to glamour and it didn't work but I kept my mouth shut. End of the story.  
- Pretty interesting story.  
- So what are you going to do to me?  
- Nothing.  
- Nothing?! I don't believe you.  
- But maybe later I will.  
- What do you mean?  
- Your friend Mark told me several things about you.  
- He is not my friend and what did he tell you?  
- We will discuss about it in my office.  
- I have a bad feeling about this.


	12. A deal

After talking about what really happened during my kidnapping with Eric, we went inside of his club to talk about my friend's boyfriend. Strangely I was more scared now than before because I had no clue on what to expect. The only thing that was sure was that I was in trouble even if it didn't concern me directly. I was wondering in what circumstances Eric knew Mark, why Mark gave my phone number to Eric and what Mark told him. I began to doubt that Mark was in Bon Temps because if he was here, my friend Angela would be with him and if she was with him here, she would have contacted me I think. A few steps later, we were in his office. I sat on the sofa then he sat next to me which made me nervous because usually he sat on his desk when we had to talk.  
- Do you sell V? He asked me.  
- No. What made you think that?  
- Someone told me that you do.  
- That someone is a liar.  
- Ok.  
- Do you believe me or not?  
- Only time will tell. There are 2 persons who accuse you of selling V.  
- 2 persons? Wait…Don't tell me that one of the 2 persons is Mark Stradis?  
- Yes and the other person is his girlfriend who is also your friend by the way.  
- You are kidding me right? I don't believe you! It's impossible!  
- I am serious.  
- I just leave them a few days ago and they live far away from here. How could you have talk to them?  
- It seems that after your depart, they got in trouble where they live.  
- What trouble?  
- They got caught selling V by the sheriff of their area and when he interrogated them, they told him that the flasks filled with blood were yours. Seeing that you leaved the house and you forgot to take the flasks with you, they thought that they could sell them. Then they told him your name and that you were living in Bon Temps. That's where I got involved. The sheriff told me the story and I told him that I will take care of this so I sent Pam and she had driven them here.  
- They are here?  
- Yes. I wanted to know your side of the story before I take actions.  
- They are really here?  
- Yes, they are in the basement.  
- In the basement? How could you do that?  
- You know I could have done worse and instead of asking you your version of the story, I could have confined you in the basement with them. I try to be nice.  
- You should try harder.  
- You don't seem to understand that I am doing you a favor in this situation. If it was another sheriff, you would have been dead by now even you were innocent.  
- And how can you be sure that I'm telling you the truth?  
- Because I have my method.  
- Ah! I forgot about that since it doesn't work with me so what will you do?  
- It depends on you.  
- On me? Why?  
- You want me to release them? To kill them?  
- First I would like to see them if it's possible?  
- It's possible.  
After he said that, he got up then walked toward his desk. He pushed a button on his phone and without waiting for an answer, he said that he wanted to see the couple in his office in a few minutes. Then before a minute passed, the door opened and I saw them entered the room. At first sight, it seems that they didn't have access to the bathroom, the W.C and that someone hurt them. When they turned their head toward me, I saw that they were surprised to see me.  
- You know each other right? Eric asked.  
- Yes. We answered to him at the same time.  
- Let me explain to you what is going to happen. You told me your version and she told me hers. Needless to say that they are not the same so who told me the truth?  
- Us of course. Mark said.  
- Are you serious? What I have done to you? Angela, you know this isn't true right?  
- You lied to her. said Mark.  
- When I lied to you Angela?  
- You know when. said Mark.  
- I ask a question to Angela not to you.  
- I…I don't know…  
- Eric, can I talk to her in private?  
- No way.  
- Eric…  
Before I could finish my phrase, he put his hands on Mark's shoulders, he looked at him then whispered something in one of his ears.  
- That will do. Eric said.  
- What did you do? I asked.  
- I told him to shut up.  
- Ok. So Angela what happened?  
- You know what happened.  
- I will tell you something. You see this vampire is a friend of mine and he believes me so whether you explained to me what happened or you will return to the basement. What's your choice?  
- OK, I will tell you. Before he moved to our house, I suspected that he was doing some shady business but it's when we lived together that I learned what it was.  
- Why you didn't tell me?  
- Because he told me not to and because you would have kick him out.  
- So you prefer to stay with a guy who almost got you and I killed instead of breaking up with him and kicking him out?  
- I didn't think that they would found you.  
- But he did found you and you are lucky that he knows me because otherwise we might already be dead.  
- How do you know him? You are not a fangbanger right?  
- I'm not, it's just…it's just complicated.  
- So what do we do? asked Eric.  
- What do you propose? I asked.  
- A fresh start or a sanction.  
- I guess that a fresh start will not be without consequences.  
- You guess right but we will talk about that later if you choose this option.  
- If I choose the sanction, what will happen to them?  
- All I can tell you is that it will be not pleasant.

I choose the option fresh start because even if she betrayed me, I still have a conscience. After telling Eric what I wanted him to do, he glamoured them then he told them to forget my existence and to forget each other existence. Even if I knew her for a few years, I couldn't trust her and it seems that I was right to not trust her.  
- They are finally gone. said Eric after he opened the door of his office.  
- So what do you want me to do? I asked.  
- Straight to the point as always. I will need your help in a few days.  
- What kind of help?  
- I don't know yet.  
- I can't wait to know. I said ironically.  
- Don't be like that. I'm sure that when I will tell you the details, you will be delighted.  
- We will see.


	13. Doubt

Since I returned home, I didn't leave my bed. I didn't want to get up because I knew that if I did, I will learn bad news. Since I came back to Bon Temps, my life became worse and worse but if I couldn't support it anymore, I could come back where I was before I came here but now it was impossible. My former roommate and friend betrayed me and seeing that I didn't want her dead, Eric glamoured her to forget my existence. It is in these cases that I wish that it works on me. Now I have to decide what I'm going to do because I can't stay with Sookie forever and even if it's Gran's house I don't feel at ease here. I told myself that after everything was done, I will go back to my friend's house then once I was there that I will search an apartment to rent or to buy but now it's no longer possible. The thing is that I don't want to stay to Bon Temps because I stay I will have to socialize and find a job but there is just a few job available here. Eric proposed to me to work for me and I even had a job waiting but I think I will take my distances with him. There are a lot of things that I don't know and a lot of things that I don't know want to know. Furthermore I had the feeling that if I involve more and more in his affairs, he won't let me go easily. After thinking about what I am going to do, I decided that I will wait for Eric to contact me about the thing that he want me to help him then I will leave Bon Temps because I don't belong here and I don't want to stay here. I finally got up then I made my way downstairs. That's where I meet Sookie.  
- Hello. I said.  
- Hello. You wake up late.  
- I had a hard time to fall asleep. I was thinking about a lot of things.  
- Marie, we need to talk.  
- About what? Don't tell me that something happened.  
- Many things actually. You would better sit down.  
- Ok. I said before I did what I was told to do.  
- I don't know where to start. Me and Tara, we found a dead body in Andy's car. The person who killed her took her heart. Lafayette is missing and…  
- Wait! Who was killed?  
- A woman who worked at the pharmacy. I don't think you know her.  
- I never been there so no and Lafayette is missing?  
- He didn't come back to Merlotte and Tara can't reach him.  
- I hope that nothing happened to him.  
- I hope too and Uncle Bartlett is dead.  
- What?!  
- The Firefighters found him drowned and he left me 11 000 dollars but I don't want it, you know why.  
- Yeah, I know why.  
- I could give you the half of it and Jason the other half.  
- Give the check to Jason, I don't need it.  
- Are you sure?  
- Yeah, I still have my savings from my kidnapping so I'm ok.  
-Ok I will give it to Jason.  
- I want to tell you something too. I planned to leave Bon Temps in a few days.  
- Really? Why?  
- Because I don't feel at ease here and besides you and Jason, I don't have anybody to talk to. Furthermore I was planning to stay here just for a few days and seeing that bad things keep happening here, it's time for me to go.  
- Stay here with me please. I will feel lonely here without you.  
- You could ask Bill to live with you.  
- Me and Bill, it's complicated at the moment.  
- What happened?  
- You know that Bill had to go to some vampire's court because he killed Longshadow.  
- Yes and?  
- His sentence was to create a vampire to replace the one he killed.  
- Oh my god!  
- It's a 17 year old. I can't believe it.  
- But how come that you learn about her just now?  
- She was with Eric and Pam before.  
- With Eric?  
- Yeah. I can't believe that he didn't tell me what he had done until I found out. Poor Jessica!  
- Jessica?  
- Her name is Jessica. I don't know what to do.  
- You know I don't think he had the choice. If he didn't do that, there is a good chance that he will have to meet the true death and I agree with you that he should have told you even if you will be angry at me anyway. In any case, I'm sure that you will go out with him again.  
- I don't know.  
- Since you told me that you were going out with him, how many times you thought that it was over between you and him?  
- Many times.  
- And in the end, you are still together.  
- You are right. I will have a good conversation with him tonight but before I will go to see Jason to give him this check then I will go to Merlotte. Why don't you go to Merlotte tonight?  
- No thanks.  
- I will pay you a meal and I'm sure that Jason will be there. He will be happy to see you.  
- Maybe.

At the end, I went to Merlotte and as soon as I went inside I regret it because everyone was talking about Rene and Andy was there. He was really drunk and was interrogating people about the woman that was found dead in his car. I greeted Sookie with a smile then I made my way to a table that was in her sector. The reason why I was there was that I wanted to ask something to Jason. After I eat what I ordered, I went to the bathroom. That's where I found Jason who was being questioned by Andy Bellefleur. Seeing that they were still talking after I went to the bathroom, I went to interrupt them.  
- Jason, Andy.  
- Miss Stackhouse, I had a few questions to ask you. Said Andy.  
- Later Andy, I had to talk to Jason.  
- Fine! He said.  
- Jason, are you ok?  
- Yes and you?  
- I'm fine, thanks.  
- You had something to tell me?  
- Yes, in fact I wanted to ask if Lafayette was providing you the thing that made you happy. You know the red thing.  
- Why do you want to know that?  
- Because Lafayette is missing.  
- Yes, he was the one who gave me that. Do you think that the vampires are behind this?  
- Maybe.  
- I wanted to tell you something too. I am going to a leadership conference for one week and if it goes well, I would like you to come with me another time. I will tell you more about this when I come back ok?  
- Ok. Take care of yourself.  
- I will, thanks.


	14. Bull human

Today was a good day mainly because I didn't go out of the house and I did what I wanted to do and what I needed to do which were to find a job and a house. The only job opportunity at Bon Temps was to work at Merlotte as a waitress. It wasn't the job of my dreams and it was dangerous because since I came here, 2 waitresses have been murdered and Lafayette who is the cook was missing so I will avoid it for the moment. I guess I will have to go to Shreveport. Regarding where I will live because I can't stay with Sookie forever especially since she asked Tara to move in with her, I still haven't made up my mind. A few days ago, all I wanted was to go away from here. Now I still want to leave Bon Temps but I don't want to go very far if it's possible. It doesn't mean that I want to catch up with Sookie and Jason, I just want to stay in touch in them. Before I was just keeping in touch with Gran but now she's no longer with us, I have to make effort on contacting regularly my family because you never know what might happen.

Seeing Jessica's parents on TV lately made me realize that. Not knowing where your daughter is must terrible but in their case I don't know if they will be happy to learn that she is now a vampire. To change my mind, I decided to sort my old things and then pack it if I wanted to keep it. I was so into it that when someone knocked on the front door, it startled me. Before I went downstairs, I realize that it was night which means that whether it was Sookie or a vampire. I was hoping that it was not the latter. Once I was in front of the front door, I could see that it was Eric with a new look. He was staring straight into my eyes. If look could kill or melt the door, he was on the right track. Against my better judgment and to get it over with him, I opened the door.  
- Hi Eric! I said.  
- Good night Marie.  
- You got a new haircut.  
- You like?  
- Yes. So why are here?  
- I wanted to talk to you. Are you alone?  
- Yes so what do you want to tell me?  
- The sheriff of Area 9 in Texas has gone missing and I want you to come with me to Dallas in a few days.  
- I can't go with you, I have things to do.  
- What things?  
- I'm leaving Bon Temps.  
As soon as I finished my phrase, Eric hit the door frame with both hands and I could see that he was furious. At this instant, I was so glad that I was inside the house and that he couldn't enter. I took two steps back. Seeing that he wasn't calming down, I walked toward the door to close it.  
- Don't. he said  
- Don't what? I asked even if I knew what he was talking about.  
- Close the door and we need to talk.  
- I don't think so.  
- Marie, don't play with me and come outside.  
- Why would I do that? As soon as I will be outside, you will attack me and I don't want talk to you. I'm leaving Bon Temps in a few days and nothing or anyone will stop me. I stayed here longer than I anticipated so it's time for me to go.  
- Why you don't want to stay here?  
- Why would I? Give me a good reason.  
- Why don't you move to Shreveport?  
- The idea has crossed my mind.  
- I can help you, you know.  
- I'm sure you will but I will pass.  
Before he could respond, I felt dizzy then I closed my eyes. I suddenly felt alone and scared then my back suddenly started to hurt, like it was on fire.  
- Marie! What's happening? I heard Eric yelling.  
- Sookie is in danger…I think. I responded after opening my eyes.  
- You think?  
- I felt that someone was in danger and the only person I have a good connection with is Sookie so yes.  
Right after I finished my sentence, Eric's cell phone rang. He picked it up then without saying a word he hung up.  
- Something happened to Sookie. Bill is bringing her to Fantagsia. He said  
- Is she ok?  
- I don't know.  
- I will go to Fangtasia.  
Without wasting my time I went to take my bag and the keys of the house then I return where I was. When I lifted my head to look towards the front door, I saw Eric who was smirking at me. I took a deep breath then I walked toward the door. When I was in front of Eric, I motioned for him to move to the right with my right hand and he did it while being happy because I will be where he wanted me be that is to say outside but now I didn't care because all that matters was Sookie. I step outside the house then turned around to close the door. Before I could do something else, I found myself in his arms. He turned around then moved down the stairs while carrying me like we were newlyweds. He stopped walking when he was on the ground. I looked at him and I was about to say something to him when he took off. We were flying. Before I lose my voice because I shouted with all my strength and my heart stops beating because I have never been so scared in my life, we were in front of Fantagsia. I was still in his arms when he walked toward the entrance of his bar then the door opened by itself. A second after I was on a couch and Eric was telling me to stay here while he made a few phone calls then he disappeared. I took advantage of the fact that I was alone to calm down because I needed to be in top shape when Sookie will be here.

After a few minutes that seemed like an eternity, Bill entered Fangtasia with Sookie in his arms. Without wasting time, I got up then I walked toward them.  
- Bill, What happened? I asked.  
- She's been attacked by a bull-human. What are you doing here?  
- I was with Eric when he learned that you were coming to Fantgasia because Sookie was attacked.  
I looked at Sookie to see where she has been hurt. That's when I saw three long scratches on her back. I was about to touch it when the front door opened. An old lady who was dressed as a doctor walked in.  
- I am Dr. Ludwig. I was called to heal someone and I believe that is her.  
- Yes. Said Bill.  
- I will tell Eric that you are here. I said.  
I walked toward his office and when I was in front of the office's door I opened it. Eric was sitting on a chair behind his desk. When he looked up, I told him that Dr. Ludwig was here. I was about to go back where I was when Eric told me to step inside his office.  
- You will stay here while Dr. Ludwig takes care of Sookie.  
- Why? I want to be with her.  
- I don't think it will do you any good to be by your sister's side while Dr. Ludwig takes care of her. Moreover you will be a hindrance.  
- I won't stay here.  
- You will and you will take a look at this file that contains real estate ads.  
- No.  
I turned around to walk out of his office but I didn't even finish my half turn that he was gone and the door was locked.

I was sitting on the sofa in Eric's office waiting for someone to open the door and when I thought that I would be here alone for a long time, Eric and Bill entered the room.  
- Is Sookie ok? I asked.  
- Sookie is in good hands. Eric said.  
- Are you sure? I asked.  
- Yes. So Sookie saw someone with a head of a bull.  
- That's what she said. It was dark. It all happened in seconds. Bill said.  
- So you didn't see this bull man? Eric asked while walking toward the chair who was behind his desk.  
- No. Bill said.  
- Where were you? I asked.  
- We had an argument. I stayed in the car while she was walking toward the woods.  
- And you let her? Unbelievable! Sometimes…  
- And you gave her you blood? Eric asked.  
- It didn't work. You ever heard anything like this? Bill asked.  
- Surprisingly no. Pam, Chow. Eric said before sitting in his chair. I thought in over a thousand years I'd seen everything there was to see.  
Pam and Chow came into the office right after Eric finished his sentence.  
- Search the woods around highway 71.  
- He can do it. I'm wearing my favorite pumps. Pam said.  
Then Pam and Chow left after Eric said something in Swedish to Pam.  
- She's extremely lazy but loyal. How's yours? Jessica. Eric said.  
- Petulant, dangerous, afraid. Bill said.  
- I'm glad to see you two are bonding. Being a good maker is very rewarding.  
- I have to go back to Sookie. Bill said.  
- Oh, relax. Dr. Ludwig treated one of Pam's humans when he was mauled by a werewolf. He lost an eye but otherwise he's fine.  
Suddenly we heard Sookie scream. That's when I thought that it was time for me to see what is happening. When I stand up, Bill was already gone and before I could reach the door, Eric was in front of me. I decided to try my luck and try to walk past him but it didn't work because he put his hands on my shoulders to immobilize me.  
- Eric, let me pass. I said.  
- No. You will see her once everything is finished.  
- Why?  
- Because. Did you look at the file?  
- Yes but I haven't made my decision.  
- You're slow. If you don't choose one, I will choose one for you.  
- Eric, give me a good reason on why I should do what you ask.  
- Because I ask you to do it.  
Shortly after he said that, he was gone. Thankfully this time, he let the door of his office open.


End file.
